


Stuck On You

by abcsupercorp



Series: Boarding School/Teen years AU [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Boarding School, Crushes, F/F, Hope is whipped, Hosie, Not so secret crush, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Soft Hope Mikaelson, hope is a bisexual disaster, hope is a blushing mess, hope is a gay mess, hope mikaelson is soft, shy hope mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Hope Mikaelson is the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. Nothing ever makes her feel weak or feel unsettled. She's powerful and she doesn't take anyone's bullshit, she's the popular girl and nobody ever tries to cross her, she is the definition of tough and never soft. That is, unless you're named Josie Saltzman, then Hope just becomes a soft, bisexual, blushing mess around you.OR:A fic where I just write Hope as a soft, blushing, bisexual disaster around her secret crush Josie Saltzman that no one asked for but you probably needed.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Boarding School/Teen years AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	1. Hope Mikaelson- Softie.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've been writing a lot of whipped Josie, I decided to change it up and write whipped Hope.

"Mikaelson." Says a voice. Hope groans as Lizzie Saltzman walks over to her.

"Yes?" Hope asks.

"What's your deal?" Lizzie asks. 

"Huh?" Hope asks, confused.

"You. What's your deal?" Lizzie asks again.

" _ What the hell _ are you talking about?" Hope asks.

"Why are you borderline nice to everyone in the school but a total softie around my sister?" Lizzie asks, "What game are you playing?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hope replies, "I don't play any 'games'," 

"I'm not stupid, Hope, please." Lizzie says. 

"Fine, explain your thinking." Hope sighs.

"You are Hope Mikaelson. _Badass,_ _takes no one's shit_." Lizzie says, "But then around my sister, you're a gay mess."

"What-" Hope asks as she starts blushing, caught off guard, "I am  _ NOT _ a gay mess around Josie." 

"Really?" Lizzie asks, " _ Really? _ " 

"What!?" Hope asks again, "Yes,  _ really. _ " 

"Prove it." Lizzie challenges.

"How?" Hope asks.

"She's coming this way." Lizzie tells her. 

Hope looks to her left and see's Josie. Her heart starts to beat it's way out of her chest and she feels her cheeks start to get warm. 

Josie Saltzman walks over to the duo, "Hey guys." she smiles that charming smile Hope fell in love with.

"Hi Josie." Hope says dreamily, nothing but pure adoration in her eyes. 

"Hey Hope, how are you?" Josie asks.

"I'm great," Hope smiles fondly, "How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks." Josie replies. "What are you two doing?"

"We're just talking." Lizzie replies. 

"Oh," Josie says,"That's cool." 

"You can talk too!" Hope blurts out.

"Okay." Josie laughs with a small smile, "Can I sit?"

Hope nods eagerly. "Go ahead." she scoots over, practically shoving Lizzie out of the way.

"Whoa!-" Lizzie grunts as she gets shoved out of her spot. "Hey!"

"Have a seat here, Josie." Hope smiles, the fondness in her eyes not melting away. 

"Thanks." Josie smiles. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, you know.." Hope says, "Just….plants."

"Plants?" Josie asks with an eyebrow raise.

"Yeah!" Hope lies, "I wanted to know more about..plants."

"Oh!" Josie laughs, "You could have just asked me silly! I love plants."

"You do?" Hope asks.

Josie nods, "Yeah!" she laughs again and Hope feels like her heart is about to burst out of her chest. 

"Okay-" Hope blurts out again, "Whatever you think we should do, I'm down."

"Great," Josie smiles.She checks her watch and frowns. "Oh damn it."

"What?" Hope asks. "What's wrong?"

"I need to run, but I'll see you after school?" Josie asks Hope.

"Sure!" Hope replies. "Whatever you want."

"Great, bye." Josie smiles.

"Bye Jo!" Hope replies dreamily.

Lizzie sits up and as soon as Josie's gone, "Holy shit, you're whipped for my sister!" 


	2. I Wanna Be Your Endgame

Hope Mikaelson can't help but crush  _ extremely hard _ on the young brunette, she has what she calls "an  _ embarrassingly _ massive crush on Josie Saltzman." Josie was _ everything _ . She was  _ beautiful, kind, selfless, smart, caring, and looked out for others _ . Everything He wasn't. At least, not anymore. He, being Landon Kirby. Hope's ex boyfriend who she dated from 7th grade to her freshman year. When she was 14, something changed. Something, or someone, rather, entered her life and stole her heart in a split second. Josie Saltzman started to talk to her. And all of a sudden, it was like all her feelings went away. Things between Landon and Hope changed. Landon started getting jealous, over protective, controlling, almost. He started bringing up Hope's dead parents. Jealous that Hope's other ex boyfriend, Roman had re-entered the picture. 

There were things about Josie that made Hope feel different. There were things that Josie did that made Hope feel different. Things she never seemed to have experienced, with Landon. Landon never made Hope nervous or giddy the way Josie does. Landon never made Hope giggle like a schoolgirl with a schoolgirl crush. Landon has never made Hope blush the way Josie does. When Hope is around Josie, she's like a lost puppy. A nervous wreck, stuttering, sweating, heart beating fast, cheeks turning red, she forgets how to speak, breathe or think, cheeks burn with embarrassment and butterflies flutter around in her belly. 

"Holy shit," Lizzie says, "You're whipped for my sister!" 

Hope turns to Lizzie blushing profusely. "What do you mean I'm ' _ whipped _ ' for you sister?" 

"You know, you have a crush on her!" Lizzie replies.

"What?" Hope asks, blushing darkly. "No I don't."

"Yes you do!" Lizzie gasps. " _ Oh My God _ !" she says. 

"Hush, Lizzie." Hope growls, biting her lip. "I don't have a crush on your sister." 

"You blush  _ every time  _ you see her!" Lizzie points out. 

"No I don't!" Hope argues.

"Hey guys!" Josie says with a smile."I'm back." 

Hope squeaks, and looks up, only to see Josie. "Hey Josie!" She says dreamily, cheeks turning red again. "Everything okay now?" 

"Yeah." Josie replies as she sits down, her hand brushing against Hope's, making Hope blush again. "So, you want to meet up after school?" 

"M-Me?" Hope stutters out. 

"Yes, you, silly." Josie laughs, "I thought you wanted to learn about plants."

"Oh!" Hope says, "Right, of course!" 

"So, meet me after school in the garden." Josie smiles. 

"Okay!" Hope smiles with a huge grin, "I will." she says fondly.  _ she is so beautiful, God, those eyes.  _


	3. Red Roses Symbolize Love

Lizzie's words replay over and over in Hope's mind. " _You blush every time you see her!."_

_Does she really?_ She knows she finds Josie to be the most beautiful person she's ever seen, also the most beautiful girl in the world, and she knows being under Josie's gaze makes her cheeks turn red. She knows her cheeks start burning with absolute embarrassment when she stutters around Josie. And that her tummy has butterflies whenever she is graced by Josie's beauty. She knows she starts to get really nervous around Josie & her heart starts to beat its way out of her chest. She knows that her crush on Josie is embarrassingly huge and she always has that weird _embarrassingly_ loud squeak if she accidentally hits into or gets caught off guard by Josie. She knows she was _really_ jealous of Penelope Park when she dated Josie. She knows just the thought, sight, mention of Josie makes her start blushing like a mad woman. But does she really blush every time she's around or sees Josie? _Nah…_ _right_? 

Patiently, but not so patiently, waiting in the garden, Hope taps her foot and tries to remain calm. A gentle hand is set on her shoulder, it makes Hope squeak, embarrassingly loud, again and she whips her head around, face reddening once she sees it's Josie. 

"Josie!" She squeaks, blushing a bright red, "Hi." 

"Hey, so what plants do you want to learn about?" Josie asks as she sits down next to Hope.

"Whatever plants you want to tell me about." Hope says fondly, adoration in her eyes as she smiles. There is so much fondness and love in Hope's eyes, you'd think the two were already together.

"We could talk about flowers. Most of the time, they symbolize love." Josie smiles endearingly. 

Hope blushes, "L-love?" she stutters out.

"Yeah!" Josie smiles, she pulls out a thornless red rose, "For example, this is a red rose." she says. "Red roses are the number one romance flower." she hands it to Hope. "If I were to give you this rose, it means I secretly harbor a deep and intense feeling of _love_ for you."

Hope nods, her cheeks burning as she swallows a gulp, "R-Right." 

Josie smiles as she pulls out a yellow rose, "This is a yellow rose. It symbolizes friendship." 

Hope smiles. "We have a friendship."

Josie smiles back as she grabs Hope's hand, Hope blushes but doesn't pull away, "Yeah, we do." 

"What else ya got?" Hope asks. 

" _I could kiss you."_ Says Josie.

Hope's face turns dark red, "W-what?"

"I said I could talk about primroses?" Josie says with a raised brow.

"Right." Hope says as she bites her lip. "Sorry, I must've been hearing things."

"That's okay." Josie smiles, _"I know you're crushing on me."_

"You do?" Hope asks as her eyes widened. 

"We're in a garden, silly. I can easily get any flower." Josie laughs, "Are you okay?" 

Hope nods, "Y-yeah." she replies. "Sorry." her cheeks burning with mortification. 

"Don't apologize." Josie smiles, "I like hanging out with you." 

"I love hanging out with you too." Hope says dreamily. "I-I mean like." 

"It's okay. I love hanging out with you too." Josie smiles. 

The rest of their hang out goes by smoothly, but poor Hope, she couldn't pick up on Josie's little flirtatious moments. She was too busy fucking embarrassing herself every second of the time they were together. At least, that's what she says.

"Okay, I better head back to my dorm before Lizzie flips her shit." Josie says, "See you in chemistry tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Hope smiles, "Bye Jo."

"Bye Hope." Josie smiles back.


	4. Crushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has a bad case of the crushies.

Hope returns to her dorm where her roommate Maya, is.

"Hey, where have you been?" Maya asks.

"I was hanging out with Josie." Hope replies.

"Ohh you hung out with your crush? Nice." Maya says with a smirk.

"Not if I kept fucking embarrassing myself every 5 fucking seconds" Hope groans. "I'm such a fucking nervous wreck around her." She whines. 

Maya laughs, "And how exactly did you embarrass yourself?" 

Hope blushes. "I kept hearing things." She replies. "God, it was so embarrassing." 

"What do you mean you kept hearing things?"

"I kept hearing things, like I thought she said she knows I like her." Hope replies, still reliving the horribly embarrassing moment.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did, though." Maya laughs, "Sorry Hope, but you're an open book." 

"Oh God." Hope says in horror, "Do you think it's obvious?" 

"I kind of just said that." Maya replies with a laugh. "Look, Saltzman is hot, a total catch, why don't you just buck up and ask her out?"

"I want to!" Hope exclaims, "But I'm a babbling idiot around her." 

"You're not an idiot," Maya laughs, "You're just soft for Josie Saltzman." 

"I am not soft!" Hope argues. 

"Yes, yes you are." Maya laughs. "Whenever someone mentions Josie, you get all flustered and your face turns red. You're a total softie." she says, "And when Josie is around you, you get even more flustered, more red and start squeaking." 

Hope blushes again, embarrassed. "Are my squeaks that obvious?" 

"They are, babe." Maya says endearingly. 

"You try looking into those beautiful brown eyes of hers, and tell me if you're able to maintain a conversation!" Hope yells defensively. 

Maya laughs, "Wow, you got it bad, huh?" 

"If by 'bad' you mean an embarrassingly massive crush? Then yes, I do have it bad." Hope replies. 


	5. Beyond A Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie asks Hope a question and Maya informs Hope of something even she wasn't quiet aware of.

The next morning, Hope is still recovering from her embarrassment she faced around Josie. She always embarrasses herself and she always gets nervous, shy, blushy, giggly and giddy around Josie. Her crush is so huge, so massive, it's extremely embarrassing. 

"Hey Hope." Josie says with a smile.

Hope squeaks, looking up & blushes immediately at the sight of her crush. Butterflies swarm her belly. "H-Hi Josie." 

"Can I sit?" Josie asks, and Hope nods eagerly. "How are you?" 

"I'm good!" Hope kind of blurts out. "And you?"

"Good. Good." Josie smiles. "So you know how there is an upcoming dance this weekend?" 

"Y-Yeah…" Hope answers, still blushing. 

"Are you going with anyone?" Josie asks. 

"N-no. No one has asked me. I might um, not even g-go." Hope replies, fiddling with her fingers,cheeks burning more and more with embarrassment as she stutters out her words. Josie looks at her intensely and Hope finds herself squirming embarrassingly and her cheeks blushing and burning furiously under Josie's intense gaze. "Wh-why do you ask?"

Josie leans in and Hope blushes harder. Then Josie's intense gaze melts into adoration. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my date." Hope practically melts when she sees Josie's blushing and thinks it's the cutest thing ever. 

"Wh- what?" Hope asks, "me?"

"Yes." Josie smiles. "Unless you don't want to-"

"NO-" Hope practically yells, "N-no, I mean yes, I'll be your date." 

"You will?" Josie beams with joy. 

"Of course-" Hope smiles, her cheeks are so red she's pretty sure she looks like a firetruck. 

_ "Can I kiss you?"  _ Hope hears Josie ask. 

Hope squeaks out again. "What?"

"I said, _ I'll pick you up at 8 _ ?" Josie asks again. 

"Ri-right." Hope replies with a laugh, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans. 

"Great. See you then." Josie smiles. She gives Hope one more smile before walking away. 

Hope's in shock for a moment, and suddenly, she runs to her dorm room squealing.

"Maya! Maya!" Hope squeals as she practically barges into her dorm, tumbling over things.

"What? What's going on?" Maya asks.

"Josie!" Hope squeaks out, heart pounding and face red.

"What about Josie? Did she confess her undeniable love for you or something?" Maya asks. 

"No." Hope says, "But she asked me to be her date to the dance!" 

" _ What! _ ?" Maya asks, " _ Josie Saltzman _ asked you to the dance. The same  _ Josie Saltzman  _ you've been crushing on since you were 14?"

"That's the only Josie Saltzman I know!" Hope replies. "What does this mean?"

"Uh, it means _Josie likes you_ , dummy." Maya says with an eye roll.

"I mean, maybe?? But now what do I do!?" Hope asks, "I can barely speak to her without embarrassing myself." 

"You go to the dance and have fun." Maya tells her, "If Josie Saltzman likes you, you'll know." 

"I want to be with her more than anything." Hope replies. "God, When Maya, I don't know what it is about her, but she's so beautiful and she's just stunning."

"Hope." Maya laughs as she throws an arm around her friend, "It's obvious this is  _ beyond _ a crush now."

"What do you mean?" Hope asks innocently.

  
"Hope,  _ you're in love with Josie Saltzman. _ " Maya tells her. 


End file.
